tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
All of nature binds us together, carrying our spirits from one ring to the next. ''- Queen Amree of the Fae''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen With the Echoes of Faydwer expansion the Fae became a playable race. Mischievous and funloving, they have wings of countless hues and shades of color which reflect their many moods. Fae are the vivacious heart of the Greater Faydark. Friendly and light-hearted, they enjoy playing tricks on the unwary. Child-like in their superstitions and beliefs as well as highly adept at magical skills. This gives them a sense of humor that is often described as "tricksy."Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races The ancestors of the Fae were present in Faydwer in ancient times, and known to the Wood Elves, with whom they allied in the later wars. Legend has it that the Fae were created from beautiful woodland flowers by Tunare herself. When they began to learn more of the world, they were affected by her influence and began to grow in spirit, mind and body. They are now much larger than other Fay folk in Norrath and have a fully developed culture based on maintaining harmony with nature. Although they have wings, Fae cannot fly in the sense that birds can. Instead, they use their wings to gently glide above the ground, or safely float down small drops. With time, many Fae learn additional skills in GLiding that help them safely traverse paths that others may find dangerous.Everquest II Player Manual. Daybreak Game Company. P49 At level 85 Fae characters can start the Fae and Arasai Flight Storyline to gain the ability to fly. They are creations of the goddess Tunare and the forest of Greater Faydark is their ancestral home. Attributes= All start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and are able to function well as any class. Strength 10 Agility 30 Stamina 10 Intelligence 25 Wisdom 25 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Infravision Shows a heat profile for all living creatures in view. Grants Infravision to caster. 2 hours Featherfall Although the wings of the Fae don't offer the full flight advantages of other creatures, with training the Fae can use them to slow their descent when falling. Featherfall is inactive while on horseback. Reduces maximum falling speed of caster. Passive Spell Wind Walker The fae can call upon a gust of wind to give them a short burst of speed. Increases in-combat movement speed of caster by 50.0%. Increases speed of caster by 50.0%. 36.0 seconds Glide Combined with the Fae's natural ability to slow their descent when falling, Glide allows the Fae to travel a greater distance than before after jumping. Glide is inactive while on horseback. Allows caster to jump farther. Until Canceled |-|Traditions= characters can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Agile Movements Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Wisdom of the Old Oak Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Tiny Stings Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Swift Swings Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Blessing Touch Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Quick Thinking Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Stealthy Acrobatics Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pixie Dust Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Blessing of the Meal Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Gather Mana Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Magic of the Fae Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Coated Wings Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Toxic Protection Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Arcanic Fortitude Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Pristine Work Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Crafty Concentrations While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Magical Teachings Fae have a tradition of passing their knowledge of magic through the generations. Enhancement, permanently placed upon you, which increases your Scribing skill by 5. Increases Scribing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Forest Knowledge Fae are natural residents of the forest, and have mastered conservative use of the trees they use in their crafting. Enhancement, permanently placed upon you, which increases your Fletching skill by 5. Increases Fletching of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Sapling Knowledge Reduces the power cost of using the tailor reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Tailor reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race